


Forever

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: It's about friendship





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'best friends'

Forever

by Bluewolf

Jim had had few friends in his life, because of William Ellison's cynical insistence that friends were only out to use you. When he was in the army his closest friend had been Ben Sarris; but Sarris had died in Peru with the rest of their squad.

Blair had had many friends, but all his friendships had been very casual, because he always knew Naomi would move on and he was unlikely to see those people again.

But when Jim and Blair met, they were instantly drawn to each other... and both knew they finally had a best friend. Forever.


End file.
